


Kiss Me Deadly

by 13ways, twopoppies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Art, Digital Art, Graphic Novel, Gulf Hunters AU, M/M, Minor Violence, Point Break AU, Smut, Surfing, Thief Louis, fbi agent harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ways/pseuds/13ways, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopoppies/pseuds/twopoppies
Summary: The world’s most ingenious art thief has committed a series of heists, replacing world-famous masterpieces with forgeries. Harry Styles, an FBI agent straight out of training, happens to have a fine art degree and a bum knee. When Harry is sent to Miami with his FBI mentor to break the case, he meets a real estate agent who deals in more than condominiums, and comes face to face with a gorgeous surfer, the human equivalent of an unridable superbreak— the devilishly clever, incomparably hot Louis Tomlinson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not based on factual events. Please do not reproduce the content elsewhere, nor make translations, without the explicit permission of the creators. Many acknowledgements should be made, but a special shout out to @twopoppies for being the best artist and inspiration.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Author's note: This story was conceived from a Tumblr post about a Point Break AU. My dumbass was sitting at the dentist office one day, watching _Gulf Hunters_ , the HGTV show. On it, a family was talking about how they'd always wanted a vacation home with an unobstructed Gulf view, and it was something of a deal breaker.

I was thinking about E.M. Forster's _A Room With a View_ , where a good view is such a vital expression of the English tourists' inner desires. I talked to [@twopoppies](https://twopoppies.tumblr.com/) about an AU where Harry intends to buy a condo with a nice ocean view. Liam is the realtor showing him potential condos. Harry is about to turn the first one down because it was a retirement home (he sees all the retirees sunbathing), when all of a sudden Louis comes from the beach in his _wet_ wetsuit, and Harry's like, "Sold."

So that's where the story comes from. Gina's incredible generosity and genius made it all happen. You can see how much work she put into this... I'm awed by her. Please go to her blog on Tumblr, [@twopoppies](https://twopoppies.tumblr.com/), to scream about her talent. This work is all her. 

You can also follow Gina on her [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/twopoppies_art/).

Thank you for reading and subscribing. We will be updating this work as time allows. Please check out our tumblr, [@kiss-me-deadly1](https://kiss-me-deadly1.tumblr.com/), for updates! 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

To be continued... 

If you've enjoyed this so far, please consider reblogging [the Tumblr fic post](https://kiss-me-deadly1.tumblr.com/post/182737853841/kiss-me-deadly-the-worlds-most-ingenious-art). You can also subscribe here on AO3 or follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KissMeDeadly4) for updates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far! We anticipate this graphic novel to have a total of 100 pages or so. This is only the very beginning! It does take time to draw all the panels, and make changes on design and tweak particulars. We’ll update as much as we can! Love to everyone for your support. Please come visit twitter at @kissmedeadly4, and Tumblr at @kiss-me-deadly1. Xxxxoooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all of your support and comments so far. Your enthusiasm is the encouragement we need to keep updating this fic. We're having so much fun with it, so thank you all for everything! Stay tuned...
> 
> If you like what we've been up to, please consider reblogging the [Tumblr fic post](https://kiss-me-deadly1.tumblr.com/post/182737853841/kiss-me-deadly-the-worlds-most-ingenious-art)! And feel free to subscribe here, and follow us on [Tumblr](https://kiss-me-deadly1.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KissMeDeadly4) for updates.


End file.
